


A Shadow of Hope

by KazeOkami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeOkami/pseuds/KazeOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity has given in to the darkness within their hearts, turning their backs on each other and the gods that look over them. Can the faith and sacrifice of one single being be enough to save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress with slow updates. In major need of a beta.

               In the past, the land had no name and its inhabitants had no law. Men raped and murdered as they saw fit while women seduced, poisoned, and stole from others. The humans had become corrupted by the temptations of man and no longer held any faith in their gods.

               As the land was forced to succumb to the darkness of humanity, the forgotten gods of the land pondered on how to get rid of the humans and their corrupt hearts. The celestial beings did not see their fault in allowing such darkness to exist and instead blamed the humans for their weakness and cruelty. Many though such vile creatures should have been destroyed while some thought the creatures should have been left to wallow in their miseries. Only one god admitted his negligence when regarding the humans and offered a different method of dealing with them.

               The god wasn't the biggest or strongest among his brethren (despite what his serpentine form may suggest), but he was well respected and liked for his compassion and diligence. The dragon aspired to help the humans return from the darkness of their hearts. He claimed that the humans were merely misguided beings and that the gods should not punish them when they know nothing else. Few agreed with the small dragon, but he didn't give in to their negative remarks. Finally he was asked what _he_ thought should be done. His reply was simple.

               "I will become a shadow that seeks the light."

               Most of the other gods thought the dragon's words odd or impossible. None liked the idea and argued against him. They called him a fool and begged him to change his mind, but he was determined.

               As much as he loved his brethren, he didn't trust them not to try and sabotage his departure. As soon as the meeting of the gods was finished, he gave each of them a hug and a gentle smile. He didn't give them anymore time to try and stop him after that. He had jumped through the portal to Earth as soon as he was done with the last hug, goodbyes and words of love on his lips as he fell. He would never again be able to walk the fields of his home, nor would he be able to see his friends again.

               As he soared over the lands of the humans in search of a safe place to land, he was struck by the screams and howls of despairing souls. The sounds brought tears to his eyes and made his ears ring, solidifying his determination to try and help the creatures who had abandoned the gods and been abandoned. So focused on the sounds of anguish, he failed to notice that his body began to transform into one much smaller and frailer than what he was used to until he was forced out of the sky and tumbling across grass. Gone were the claws and scales, leaving skin as pale as the moon and nails as blunt as rocks to remain. Only his hair and eyes held hints of who he used to be in its coloring. And upon his back,unbeknownst to the dragon, lay a mark gifted to him by the gods. It was a blessing for both him and his journey, a parting gift from his friends who hated to see him go. It was the most they could do for the little dragon who gave them no time to prepare.

               That day, the heavens cried a gentle shower of tears, mourning the loss of their friend.


End file.
